


The Funeral

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Drabble, Gen, demon!dean is dead, this is how I imagine they would react
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Sam mourn the loss of their friend and brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Funeral

Sammy inconspicuously grabs his ear and gives it a little tug. He pulls at his collar, adjusts his sweater sleeves, and runs his tongue across his teeth. When he looks over, he sees the mirror. His shirt is coming untucked in the back.

Meanwhile Cas leans forward and frowns. His lips are firmly closed, locked like a vault that can never be opened. His eyes stare unblinkingly. His shoulders are square, his jaw is clenched, and his breath is forceful. When he does break his gaze, all he can do is look at the nightstand. There’s the picture,  where it has always been. Mary Winchester and her husband. Her children aren’t in the picture, but there are two distinct sets of fingerprints on the front. The back just says, ‘mom 1983’, as simple and little as a whisper in the dark. Cas’ eyes water, and when he looks back, his eyebrows are furrowed.

“She wanted me to watch over you,” he whispers.

Sammy comes into the room after a quiet knock. He looks just over the nightstand and then quickly turns to Cas.

“Are you ready to go?”

Cas nods and begins to walk. Just at the edge of the bed, he grabs the photo from the nightstand. Turning to the bed, he places the picture in Dean’s cold hands.

Sammy flips the lighter between his fingers.

They’ll give him a true hunter’s burial.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any pain this caused. I just had to write out how I thought it would go if Dean died. Leave comments if you can!


End file.
